


Dog-Gone Hero

by Xenafox



Category: Bolt (2008), Tiger and Bunny
Genre: Crossover, Fun, Gen, Power Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenafox/pseuds/Xenafox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kotetsu makes a furry friend for the day! But why is man's best friend following this tiger around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog-Gone Hero

All day the dog had been following him. Every time he turned around, there was that fluffy white dog with the collar that read 'Bolt'. Sometimes it was in midstep when he turned, and sometimes it was just sitting there with its head tilted as if to say 'what's the problem?'. 

Kotetsu wanted to answer him: 'The problem is you've been stalking me ever since the animal shelter incident!'

Yes, someone had actually robbed the animal shelter. It would have stayed a police matter except it was a couple of NEXTs screaming something about animals taking over the world and causing general chaos. One of the criminals, Holly, was known for her ability to mimic sounds – including barks and meows. Her friend, a boy named Kru, was less known for his ability to change the colors of various fruits. He had caused quite a bit of panic one year at a festival, but aside from that he was largely ignored. 

Holly and Kru had made off with a sizeable amount of donations and a large amount of the animals, holding them for ransom. And because hearts everywhere bled for rescue animals, it was a big, big story that everyone was watching. 

It also took a surprising amount of investigation. “I'll hoof it. You do your research, or whatever,” Kotetsu had told Barnaby. And Barnaby huffed at him in response, but he did it. 

Kotetsu wasn't sure where he was even going. He knew there were some witnesses to talk to, and twice he'd been turned away because 'You can't bring that dog in here!'. 

Bolt the Dog was sticking too close.

Several times Kotetsu tried to run away. He tried hiding. He tried playing fake fetch so he could run away while Bolt was fetching, but he got no reaction from the dog when he threw anything. Even treats didn't work! Bolt would snort and march behind him. 

The dog was pretty damn driven toward whatever goal he was trying to accomplish, that was for sure. Did he want to be adopted? Kotetsu didn't think so. Something was up with Bolt and that shelter. 

“You gotta go home, pal,” Kotetsu told him when he took a break for a hot dog on the street. It was pretty gross, and it didn't help he was wandering in a slightly unfavorable neighborhood. “Really, this city is dangerous, even following a hero like me!”

If dogs could roll their eyes...

Kotetsu glared. “I mean it! This place is bad, Bolt. You saw it. Even the shelter isn't safe. It used to be worse so I guess things have improved, but...”

But why was he talking to a dog? Well...why not? Bolt was a good listener, sitting on the cool pavement and letting his tail lightly tap the ground. Kotetsu shook his head at him and tossed him a piece of his hot dog – which the dog actually ate. 

“Someone's gotta be looking for you.” 

Bolt just watched him. 

Kotetsu finished his hot dog, wiped his hands on his pants, and started walking again. 

That was when he heard a scream. A very, very loud scream that turned several heads. Kotetsu immediately broke into a run to see the source. He didn't know what could be going on, but given the area of the city he was in, it could be a lot of things. Why had he wandered down there anyway? 

There – there! A woman in the alleyway being assaulted, while several people walked by and paused but didn't seem to care. “What's wrong with you people!?” Kotetsu asked as he turned – having run past the the alleyway as he checked it out. Classic Wild Tiger, right? “None of you are going to help?”

And just as he started to turn into the alley – there, in front of him! A white streak, a white BOLT! The dog ran in, charging and growling. Kotetsu was impressed, but concerned! He ran in behind Bolt, saw one of the two men bothering the woman turn...

He had a knife out and looked right at the dog. 

Oh HELL no! Kotetsu activated his powers right away and made his feet move. He darted at the guy, not afraid of the knife at all, just worried about that silly dog! The two men hopped away from the woman, the unarmed one scared...

The armed one opened his mouth and Kotetsu was hit with a green fog of stench that made him stop briefly, wobbling in place and fighting the urge to vomit. Had he ever smelled ANYTHING so awful? Not even little Kaede's diapers, they didn't smell that bad!

Another scream and he snapped to attention, darting out of the fog. He ran through it, finding the other man throwing up on the ground and Bolt whining, a paw over his nose as he cowered from the smell. Poor dog. He had such a sensitive nose. 

Kotetsu couldn't worry about that. He worked on trying to track the woman down, stopped by several disgusting areas of fog. All he had to go on were the screams. And MAN was she screaming. Why hadn't Stinky stopped her? 

Still fighting down that puke, Kotetsu kept going. He followed, and eventually came to a ledge on the edge of the ocean, one of the many borders to that section of the city. And at the top of the ledge there was Stinky and the lady. He had the knife to her back, and grinned down at Kotetsu, who started forward.

...And then his powers died. 

Gone, just like that, and he knew he wouldn't be fast enough. He heard sirens, heard people, he knew soon there would be witnesses to the ordeal and he would be useless in front of all of them!

Then he saw Bolt, running and growling again. The dog made it, he followed! Somehow, he got through those terrible, terrible stench-fogs, and he was there! He ran in front of Kotetsu and stopped as though he were guarding him. 

He seemed to – Kotetsu swore the dog was thinking out each step – he seemed to carefully place his paws, thoughtfully find a perfect stance. His head bowed briefly, his furry little body shaking with effort. There was a moment of complete silence.

And then he picked his head up and let out one loud, forceful, powerful BARK. 

There was a blast of wind and the man and woman were knocked off the ledge, falling toward the ocean!

For a long moment, Kotetsu couldn't believe his eyes. Was the dog a NEXT? Could animals become NEXTs? How was that possible? Who was that dog? ...Well his collar said 'Bolt' clearly, but WHO!?

And then Sky High swept down from the sky to retrieve the man and woman. The people who had gathered cheered as she was saved, and as the bad guy was delivered to the cops. 

“Huh.” Kotetsu blinked, and stared down at Bolt, who was already looking up at him. “For a second, I thought that was you.”

And he swore Bolt looked sad. 

Well, they were both feeling a little down, so Kotetsu led them both out of that area, back to a better part of the city where the evening lamps were beginning to turn on, ready to illuminate nighttime in the city. Kotetsu found a hot dog stand he loved and the nearby steps to a closed theater to sit on. 

He got one hot dog for himself, and one for Bolt, which the dog eagerly ate. 

“It would have been neat if that were you,” he told Bolt. “Scary, but neat. You thought it was you too, didn't you?”

Bolt chewed and dropped a piece from his mouth. It was kind of gross. 

“Well I guess it's good it wasn't, even though you looked bummed.” Kotetsu sighed. “But hey...at least...if you haven't had powers, you don't know what it's like to lose them. What?”

As he said that, Bolt stopped chewing and looked directly at him, ears drooping a little.

“Oh come, you can't know!” That had to be a pity-ear-drooping! ...Not that the dog understood! “You can't! And I'm glad! It sucks, Bolt. When it fades away sooner and sooner each day, I...I feel a little like I'm dying.” It was hard to admit, and the kind of thing he would only ever mumble to a dog at the precise moment that no one happened to be walking by. He looked up at one the flickering streetlamps. “Guess it's like my light is going out, you know? Even if – even if I have my health and I've got Barnaby and...and all that! It's the end of something big. It's a loss.”

Bolt nosed his arm and gave him those sad, soulful dog eyes. Kotetsu hesitated, but then lifted a hand to pet him. Bolt's fur was short and a little rough, probably because he was a bit dirty. He had to be softer when he was cleaner. 

“Yea, yea, I guess even if you can't understand me...shit, I must look pretty sad, huh?” he chuckled. “Well it's not like I can't help people anymore. I'll find a way. Maybe I can be like you.” He scratched Bolt's head. “Maybe I can just make people feel better, huh?”

Bolt didn't answer, and Kotetsu didn't continue talking. He did, however, continue to pet Bolt. And pet and pet and pet...

Until his phone went off. Kotetsu answered, and it was good news. After following a trail of blue oranges, Kru and Holly had been caught, and all the animals were safe. 

 

\-----

“Where'd you get the dog?” Barnaby asked as Kotetsu arrived. 

“He followed me. I think someone owns him.” If not, Kotetsu kind of wanted him. 

Barnaby studied Bolt, and then turned his attention to the animals being transferred in cages. “Every single one of them is safe and healthy. It's been a little while since we had a good ending...what'd you do all day anyway? I heard there was some commotion on Dime Street.” 

“Oh, well...” He started to answer, but then Bolt ran forward suddenly.

He darted toward a small white cage being carried out by a police officer. He proceeded to bodyslam it, and HARD. The cage crashed to the ground and Barnaby started to go forward.

Kotetsu held an arm out in front of him. “Wait.” The dog...the dog was not dumb. Bolt had a reason for doing what he was doing. 

A black cat with white paws emerged from the carrier. She seemed shaken – and Kotetsu was sure it was a 'she', for some reason – but when she saw Bolt, she perked up. She rubbed her head on his neck, thin black tail right in the air. She was probably purring and his tail wagged madly. He glanced at Kotetsu, and their eyes met.

And just when the officer started to reach for her, just when Kotetsu was about to shout for him to stop-

Bolt and his feline friend took off, down the sidewalk, turning a corner at the next light, and vanishing from Kotetsu's sight. 

Kotetsu watched, unable to help the smile on his face. Bolt followed him all day, even dealt with that incident, just to find his friend. And when he found her, he was ecstatic. Nothing and no one else mattered. 

“Let's go home, Bunny,” Kotetsu said as he reached for Barnaby's arm. 

“Well I...are you okay?” Barnaby asked, green eyes holding worry. 

“Yea. I'm alright. Let's go home.” 

Barnaby slowly agreed, and let Kotetsu walk him home. When they reached the light Kotetsu couldn't help taking a look. 

The white dog and his black cat were nowhere to be seen, so the tiger turned his attention back to his bunny for the rest of the night.


End file.
